villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jigen
Jigen (in Japanese: ジゲン, Jigen) is the leader of Kara and the main antagonist of the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations manga and anime series. He is an important member in the inner part of Kara. He is the adoptive father to Kawaki. Like Boruto and Kawaki, Jigen also have the kāma seal. Personality As the leader of Kara, Jigen is both formal and courteous with a great deal of composure and methodicality, taking things lightly in the group, but can also be serious and show an authoritarian side to him by how he commands his operatives and is quite capable of keeping secrets. This is shown by how when he at first addresses his fellow Inners politely and apologizes for calling them all so hastily during the meeting on how to recover Kawaki but when one of the members insist on being let known on Armado, Jigen coldly tells that they have no right to know. Although Delta unhesitatingly lashed out around him, she clearly was unwilling to go after Kawaki without Jigen's permission, as she only left after Jigen allowed her to and even if reluctantly, obeyed Koji due to Jigen ordering her to do so. While appearing to not mind that Koji Kashin is doing things differently from the other members of the group, it turns out that Jigen does harbour suspicions on Koji and is simply keeping it well-hidden. As Koji noted, from the beginning Jigen had assigned the vessel retrivement mission merely to make him participate so as to learn his intentions, as he revealed nonachalantly he could go to Kawaki's side anytime yet still gave the order while knowing Koji is certainly watching and even sensed his toad easily and glared at it as if to intimidate and reveal he knows more about him than Koji knows about Jigen. He has also shown himself to have more manners than the other Inners and less confrontational, as he politely greets Naruto Uzumaki and even apologizes for not taking off his sandals in his living dorm and merely incapacitates the Hokage rather than killing him. On the other hand, he is fully confident in his abilities to defeat the Hokage. Despite his cool demeanor, Jigen has demonstrated times where he could get angry when he does not get his way such as the children dying one after the next during his attempt to give them the kāma seal. Jigen also lacks the empathy for the children dying from his attempt to give them the seal but only expressed frustration that he could not make the vessel he wanted sooner. Jigen's own feelings towards Kawaki is more complicated than the other Inners mere view of him as the vessel. He had no qualms brutally training Kawaki and physically striking him whenever he opposed him but at the same time he showed more complex thoughts regarding his adopted son, considering giving him Kama as being a genuine attempt to allow him to overcome his emptiness and appearing to relish whenever Kawaki stood up for himself, only beating him whenever Kawaki pushed him too far. In addition, after Delta left, Jigen appeared to contemplate Kawaki's departure, although whether out of regret or simple thinking of how to treat Kawaki upon capturing him is still uncertain. Upon finally personally appearing before him, Jigen expressed a belief that his training is truly for Kawaki's sake, further reinforcing this and calls him his son. Abilities As of now, little is known about Jigen's abilities. However, it is clear that he wields extraordinary might, leading Kara, an organization filled with highly powerful individuals, unchallenged. He is easily capable of commanding respect from his fellow Inners who are all described to be extremely powerful. Koji Kashin stated that even the strongest shinobi in history, Naruto Uzumaki, who Koji admits to being terrifyingly powerful after witnessing his battle with Delta, would be incapable of defeating Jigen in battle. Indeed, Sasuke Uchiha, who is equal to Naruto, decided against facing him upon seeing a display of Jigen's power and instead opted to retreat and deemed the inevitable battle with him as being far more dangerous than he ever expected, showing actual awe and fear. Chakra Jigen appears to possesses tremendous reserves and strength in chakra, as Kawaki compared the extraordinary chakra power wielded by Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode to his own. From what has been seen, his chakra, in the form of Kaguya's partner upon activating Kama and absorbing his Ten Tails chakra, was great enough to intimidate Sasuke, an individual with extraordinary amounts of chakra equal to Naruto's full power, into fleeing. He has no strain in maintaining and using a high-level genjutsu to allow communication from different far away locations between himself and his fellow Inners. Ninjutsu Jigen is very proficient in genjutsu, capable of using it for communication, projecting deceivingly corporeal projections of his Kara members and is even able to alter the surroundings while doing so. He is somehow capable of creating objects out of thin air, as he was able to produce intact copies of destroyed objects and chemical reactions, such as a table, food and drink, and even lit candles. He is proficient in Space-Time Ninjutsu, capable of effortlessly entering a far-away parallel dimension as shown by how he was able to easily open a portal to the dimension that held the Ten-Tails, a dimension of the Ōtsutsuki, a feat that only the likes of Sasuke and Kaguya had the capability to do, and shows the ability to levitate. Kama Jigen is the first person to wield the power of Kama, being the one who gave it to Kawaki in the first place and having possessed the seal long before Boruto did. He is capable of activating the power at will and is as of now the only one to master the seal, having successfully molded Kawaki into becoming able to activate it at will and use it's powers. He masters the absorption powers of Kama to a far greater degree than Kawaki has shown, able to easily and skillfully absorb chakra from a being as powerful as the Ten Tails. Biography Past Jigen adopted Kawaki from an abusive father by buying him off for himself. Jigen introduced himself to Kawaki as his new father and told him to make himself at ease. At some point in time, Jigen and Amado amassed over a dozen boys to test his kama seal on them. All the boys died from the painful process but Kawaki survived and as a result became Kara's vessel. Jigen took Kawaki in as his student and brutally trained and sparred with him repeatedly in order to master Kama and also become a warrior, clearly having always won with no effort while dramatically holding back. Jigen would also at times physically beat Kawaki whenever he complained about the pain of Kama, as Jigen saw it as being a weakness and Kama as proof of Kawaki's identity as his adopted son and vessel of Kara. He would express relief whenever Kawaki showed anger and noted that the reason why he gave Kawaki Kama was because he was, in his eyes at least, empty with nothing in him, be it family, friends, talent, and power, with not even a single one of those things being in his possession and therefore he gave him the special seal to fill the hole inside him. Kawaki complained about the pain, but Jigen would get angry and continue to beat him. Because of the beatings and abuse, Kawaki managed to escape from the latter. Because of Kawaki's escape, it prompted Jigen to set up an important meeting for the Kara meeting to retrieve him. Plot Jigen activates his Genjutsu Communication technique to summon all the other inner members of Kara where he reveals that the vessel has escaped and after agreeing with Koji Kashin that it was the half-hearted calculation used by an elderly member of Kara that caused all this, coldly tells said member that the plan he has regarding Armado has nothing to do with him. He agrees instantly to sent in Koji to retrieve the vessel and before dispelling the Genjutsu, makes the priority of the mission clear, authorizing any and all methods as long as the vessel is retrieved. A few days after talking with members of the group about retrieving the vessel, Jigen was dining along with Delta where Delta rages about the turn of events but Jigen remained calm and told her that she can go with Koji to look for the vessel but made it clear her role is only to report to him if there were problems regarding Koji's work and she will submit to whatever Koji planned. As Delta leaves, Jigen finishes his meal in silence as he contemplates the events happening. After Delta's failure at attempting to retrieve the vessel, having been decisively defeated by Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, while Kashin Koji merely watched far-away and realized from the battle Jigen's strength still surpasses Naruto's own terrifying power, and subsequent tantrum with the other Inners, Jigen sternly calms down Delta and reminds her that it is Koji Kashin's job to retrieve the vessel. Delta tells him that Koji Kashin have not been doing his job right to retrieve the vessel as he allowed the Leaf Ninjas to take the vessel away and he remains at the Hidden Leaf Village to gather information. Curious, Jigen asks Delta what information and Delta tells Jigen that Boruto Uzumaki has a kama seal. Smirking at the new information he heard from her, Jigen happily thinks about Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki and his involvement in giving Boruto the kama seal. Jigen uses his space-time ninjutsu to teleport to an area that has information on the Ōtsutsuki clan. He goes to an area that contains a creature he calls the Ten-Tails as Sasuke, who had arrived earlier, watch from above the pedestal. The Ten-Tails attempts to eat Jigen but he tells it that he is not ready for that because he have not completed the vessel. Jigen proceeds to absorb chakra from the Ten-Tails with his Kama to the point that he takes on the form of an Ōtsutsuki clan member for a brief moment, greatly unnerving Sasuke, who appeared to see Jigen as being too much for him and retreated to warn Naruto. After gaining a significant amount of chakra, Jigen plans his incoming visit of Boruto and Kawaki, appearing to indicate he is planning to attack Konoha himself. Trivia *Jigen appears to be associated with the Ōtsutsuki Clan, as after he learns that Boruto has a true Kama seal, he noted that Momoshiki did it to make Boruto his vessel. **As he is able to take on the form of an Ōtsutsuki who apparently was Kaguya's partner, it is possible he is in fact an Ōtsutsuki. Navigation Category:Naruto Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Ninjas Category:Big Bads Category:Sophisticated Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Parents Category:Enigmatic Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence